A Bond That Cannot Be Broken
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: When Kara Black returns to La Push to live with her Uncle Billy, Seth Clearwater imprints on her. With her return to New York looming closer, can she figure out a way to stay with Seth or will the two be forced apart? Seth/OC
1. Returning to a Place Called La Push

**Welcome to the new and improved **_**Can't Have You (AKA: A Bond That Cannot Be Broken)**_**! It took a while to rewrite the storyline into what I wanted. To anyone who read (and remember) the original, a lot of changes have been made. To those of you who reviewed the original, thank you for your positive comments. With out further ado, I now present you with chapter one!**

**A Bond That Cannot Be Broken**

**Chapter One**

**_Kara Black_**

My dad had already said his goodbyes and boarded the plane by the time my mother arrived. He was being shipped out to a far away place, leaving me behind to survive my mother. "Kara, sweetie, do you have all of your things? You're staying with your Uncle Billy while I'm in Japan." She announced.

My eyes widened in surprise. Score! I hadn't seen my uncle Billy or my cousins in a long time. Not since the divorce and the move to on base housing. Mother had moved to New York, where the company she ran is based. Since she's going on a business trip, I get to stay in Washington a while longer. "Yes, mother. I have all my things." I replied, smiling.

"My flight leaves in half an hour. Billy is sending Jacob to get you. Behave while you're there. No beating up on little Jakey and Quilly with Em, alright?" She asked, eyeing me carefully.

I rolled my eyes at her use of the names I had called my cousins and their best friend when I was younger. I has always called them that. "Aunt Yoko! Kara!" a voice called.

"Jakey, is that you?" I asked, staring at the tall Quileute man walking towards us.

"Yeah, Karebear, its me." He replied, grinning.

"Well, mom, doesn't look like you have to worry about Embry and I tag teaming widdle Jakeykins, unless Embry's bigger than Jake." I said, smirking.

"Let me guess, you've seen the newest Harry Potter movie and are once again obsessed? And you're in love with the twins again?" Jacob said, sighing, as I nodded happily.

"All seven books with you?"

I nodded.

"Movies one through five with you?"

I nodded.

"Movie marathon tonight and crazy fan girl rants starting as soon as we leave the airport?"

I sucked my tongue out at him for the crazy comment and nodded my head. I was trying not to laugh, while my mother looked on in confusion. "Bring it." Jacob said, determination etched on his face.

I busted out laughing. Jacob joined in. "You know me so well, Jakeykins. I missed you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around his waist…err, chest, maybe?

"I missed you too, my darling little crazy cousin." Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me.

Damn his skin was hot. Must have just gotten out of his car and ran into the terminal. "Flight 213 to Japan is now boarding." a voice announced over the PA system.

"That's my flight. Bye, Kara. Behave." My mother said, hugging me, just before running off.

Jake and I stared at each other, grinning. "So, where are Quil and Embry?" I asked, looking around Jacob.

"In the car. Shall we, darling cousin?" Jacob asked, grabbing my bags.

I nodded, giggling at my weird cousin. I can't believe how old he looks or how his body temperature was. I wonder if Embry and Quil have…? Quil probably has. Embry, on the other hand, definitely not. He isn't Quileute. "Kara, are you okay? Quil, Embry and everyone else can't wait to see you." He said, eyeing me with concern.

"I'm fine. Does that everyone include Paul?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes. Kara, please, for the love of my sanity, do not harass Paul every chance you get." Jake said, knowing what I was plotting.

I pouted and said "But, Jakey, its so much fun."

He eyed me warily. "I know it is, but his temper has gotten a lot worse than it used to be. Promise me you'll be careful?" He said.

"Promise, Jakeykins." I replied, as we reached his car.

Two huge boys glomped me in unison. "Kara, we missed you!" They said.

"Get off Quil, Embry! Can't breathe." I choked out.

They released me. "Sorry." They mumbled.

"It's alright. When did you get so big, Quil? Did those weights I sent you for your birthday work?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way." Quil replied.

"Quil, you're birthday was two weeks ago. There's no way they could've done anything." I said, though I knew what had happened.

"Yes they did." Quil insisted.

"Are we talking about the two pound hot pink weights I sent you two weeks ago? Cause I'm not stupid. I _know _those little things would not do so much in two weeks. Are you on steroids?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"No, Kara. I'm not using steroids." Quil said, sighing.

"Can we go now? It's a four hour drive." Jacob said, clearly annoyed with me.

Quil jumped in the front seat, while Embry and I got in the back. "By the way guys, I…" I trialed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

I know about the pack. I know about everything, including the mutant spawn my cousin imprinted on. Uncle Billy, Sam and Emily Uley came down a month ago and told me everything. Somehow dad managed to convince them that I needed to know. His excuse was along the lines of "She wouldn't know what to do if she phases in New York. Just think of all the trouble it would cause".

"Kara?" Embry said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, never mind. I forgot what I was going to say." I said, grinning sheepishly.

Though I could only see the back of their heads, I knew Jake and Quil were rolling their eyes at me. My darling cousins were so predictable. "Jakey, I'm hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast." I said.

Three pairs of dark brown eyes stared at me in shock. "How do you forget to eat?" Embry asked.

"Easy. I get really busy and it slips my mind." I replied, shrugging.

"Meaning you were reading Harry Potter again, right?" Jake said, shaking his head.

"Yup. That reminds me. I need to finish that new vampire book I just got." I said, pulling my book out of my bag.

The boys tensed up. So they do know. Wait, does that mean Embry phased? I didn't know the Makah tribe's legends were on par to ours. "So you like vampires?" Quil asked.

"I like the vampires in this series, but in _Underworld, _I like the werewolves. Lucian is my imprint. I love him soooo much." I said, watching them relax slightly.

"You remember all the old legends?" Jacob asked.

I nodded, realizing the word imprint wasn't used in the old stories. That was a more recent term. I started to read my book, while the boys talked about something sports related. After an hour or so, Jake stopped at a diner. "Damn, Jake. I was just getting to the crazy hot werewolf sex." I said, glaring at my cousin.

"So did not want to know that, Kara… Please don't let Embry get a hold of that." Jacob said, sliding into a booth.

"Thanks for the idea, Jake." I said, sitting across form him, with Embry beside me.

Jacob glared at me. Quil and Embry laughed, while I continued reading. Embry, of course, read over my shoulder. Usually, it annoyed me to no end when someone did that, but I let it slide this time. I'd do anything to annoy my cousins. We ordered our food. The waiter flirted with me, which seemed to bother the guys. Embry growled at the waiter as he walked away. I eyed him curiously. "Embry, did you just growl?" I asked, though I thought it was sweet how he wanted to protect me.

Jacob sent Embry a warning glare. "That was my stomach, Kara." Embry said, quickly.

I just nodded and went back to my book. The waiter returned with our drinks. My small chocolate shake had been upgraded to a medium. Before I could say anything, the waiter said "Don't worry. It's on the house." winking at me.

I blushed, but it wasn't noticeable to him. However, Embry, Jake and Quil noticed. Embry growled again. Oh my God. Did Embry imprint on me? That would be so awkward. Maybe he didn't imprint on me. Jake and Quil would be angry with him, if he did, even if he is their best friend. The waiter brought out our food. The boys had ordered a lot. Seriously, he had to make four trips to bring it all out. By the time I had eaten a third of my burger and fries, they were on their last plate. I threw them each a look of utter disgust and took a sip of my shake. I feel really bad for who ever had to bus our table. I could just see the bus boys in the back, drawing lots to see who would get our table. Jake better leave a good tip. "Kara, are you done yet? Billy's having a party for you. We really need to get back on the road." Jacob said.

I glared at him. "Jake, not all of us have the ability to swallow their food whole, so forgive me for actually chewing my food, so I don't choke." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, Kara." He mumbled.

I finished my burger and shake, while Jake went to pay. Once I finished, I went to the bathroom. On my way back to the car, the waiter handed me a folded up napkin with his number on it. I blushed and slipped it into my pocket. I really didn't want the guys to find out about this.

The ride home flew by. Probably because I fell asleep on top of Embry. He was so warm. His lap was really comfortable too. Embry woke me up as we pulled up in Billy's yard. I jumped out the door before Jake put the car in park. I ran into the house, ignoring Jake's complaints, too excited to see my family and friends. What happened next was unexpected. As I hugged Uncle Billy, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and I was lost in pools of familiar coffee colored eyes. I heard Jake, Quil and Embry curse. I felt someone grabbed my arm. I looked down to find Billy trying to get my attention. "He imprinted on me, didn't he?" I asked, though I already knew.

Seth Clearwater just imprinted on me. Billy nodded, while Sam, Jake, and Quil took Seth outside. He was fighting them. He didn't want to leave me. I didn't want him too. I wanted him to stay with me. I glanced over at Embry, who just stared at the floor. "Who told you?" Paul demanded, his coal black eyes staring me down.

"I did, Paul. She is a direct descendent, therefore she has a greater risk of phasing, especially since Leah phased. Her father asked Sam and I to tell her everything, just in case she phased in New York." Billy said.

"Oh, Paul. I was going to annoy you till you exploded, but I don't really feel like it now." I said, softly.

"Karebear, you do realize you would get hurt if you annoyed me too much? I wouldn't just have Jake, Embry, and Quil on me; I'd have Seth on me too. That's maybe a third of the pack right there, ready to kill me." Paul said, laughing.

"Who ever said you could call me that? Only family can call me that." I demanded.

"Guess what? I am family. I imprinted on Rachel and we're getting married soon." Paul said, smugly.

I stared at him in shock. I turned and ran out the door. "JACOB BLACK! Get over here right now!" I yelled, walking into the forest, ignoring the shouts of warning.

A huge russet wolf appeared in front of me. He shimmered and my cousin stood in his place, in all his disgusting glory. "Kara, go back to the house. It's not safe out here." He said, while I covered my eyes.

"Clothes Jake. Please?" I said, hearing him move around.

"I'm decent." He said and I uncovered my eyes.

I need some bleach! My poor poor eyes. I just saw my cousin naked. So gross. I shuddered and asked "Why didn't anyone tell me about Paul and Rachel? That annoying tool is going to be my cousin in a few months!" I demanded.

"You think I like the idea? We can't help who we imprint on. Rachel's annoyingness cancels out Paul's temper. It works, though I hate it as much as you do." He replied, as a sandy colored wolf approached us.

I looked in to the wolf's eyes and knew it was Seth. "Aw, he's so cute as a wolf!" I said, as he slowly walked towards me.

"Seth, be careful. I'll kill you if you hurt her." Jacob growled.

"Seth, don't worry. I've had a month to get use to the idea of werewolves running around La Push." I said, smiling.

Seth whimpered and laid down, his head on his paws. I giggled and sat down next to him. I ran my fingers through his sandy colored fur. I hugged him and said "You're so warm. You're like my personal space heater. I've always wanted one."

Jacob rolled his eyes and went back to the house. I felt a shimmer in the air and suddenly, Seth wasn't a wolf anymore. He was naked. I looked at his chest and noticed his lovely eight pack. Oh my goodness! How many girls can say they have a guy with a real eight pack?!? Probably just the wolf girls here in La Push.I think I may have started drooling. "Um, Kara? I don't think Jake or Quil will like it if they come back to find me naked and you all over me, though I do like it." He said, grinning.

I reluctantly let him go and turned around for him to slip on the shorts Quil had dropped before he wandered away. "Kara, let's go back to the house. Emily cooked a ton of food and I'm really hungry." Seth said, taking my hand.

I blushed at his forwardness, though I didn't mind it at all. "Let's go annoy Paul!" I said, gleefully.

"No, Kara. He'll hurt you. Even though he imprinted, his temper's still as bad. If Rache was here, then I would let you annoy him." Seth said, while I pouted.

He blushed and said "Don't do that."

I grinned and let go of his hand. He whimpered and took it back. "Seth…" I said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Kara. You're my whole world. I couldn't live if anything ever happened to you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Seth! No PDA!" Jacob yelled, glaring at his pack brother.

I glared at my annoying cousin. I turned around in Seth's arms and threw my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I crushed his lips to mine. He didn't move for a second, but once his brain caught up, he responded. This kiss was the best one I ever had. I know Seth is the only boy I would ever kiss again. Without warning, I was being pulled out of Seth's arms by a clearly pissed off Jacob. I whimpered, reaching for him, but Jake wouldn't let me near him. "Jacob, give her back." Seth demanded.

"No. I know how much you want her, Seth. I've imprinted too, but I really don't want another little Kara running around here in nine months." Jake said, calmly, as Seth slowly approached him.

Seth suddenly got a goofy grin on his face. I knew what he was doing. Either he was imagining the act or our future together. My grin probably matched his, as I was thinking of a little Seth clone running around First Beach. I heard Jake curse under his breath. "Jake, you shouldn't give them ideas! You know how Kara is!" Paul yelled, while laughing his ass off.

"Jake, just give her back to Seth. How would you feel if someone pulled Nessie away from you?" Sam asked, as Jacob let go of me.

I flew back into Seth's arms and he kissed my cheek. "Food's ready." Emily called form the porch.

The pack literally vanished the seconded Emily made her announcement. Seth had waited for me, taking my hand and leading me into my uncle's house. "Girls first. You know the rules." Emily said, handing me a plate.

The piles of food was gone in roughly 5.3 seconds. I just stared at them. "You'll get used to it." Emily said, noticing my look.

The party lasted into the night. Around eleven, I went up to my room, which was the twins' old room. Rachel had moved in with Paul a couple months ago, so she let me have it. I was just glad I didn't have to share a room with Jake. He snores could wake the dead. Plus, if Seth snuck into my room at night, we wouldn't get caught. I fell asleep, wishing I was in his arms.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**_Sue Clearwater_**

My son had called me around eleven, saying he needed to talk to me. I hadn't gone to Billy's party, because I was with Charlie. Leah and Seth hadn't completely accepted our relationship, but I knew Harry wouldn't mind. He would want me to be happy. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Seth to come home. "Mom, guess what?" He said, grinning widely.

"What happened, Seth?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"I imprinted!" He said, excitedly.

"Honey, that's great! So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked, smiling.

"Kara Black." He said.

I swore under my breath, but he heard me. Stupid werewolf hearing. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Seth asked, looking crestfallen.

"I am, but when Steven hears about this, he's going to kill you, even if you were his favorite neighbor hood kid." I replied, looking worried.

"He's overseas. He won't know till he comes back." Seth said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised he would just leave.

"Kara's. I'll be back tomorrow." he said, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door. I sighed, knowing how imprinting worked. It made even the nicest boys ignore their parents. _At least it's someone already in on the secret. _I thought, as I went upstairs to my room.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Kara Black_**

I woke up when I felt someone sliding into my bed. I had been dreaming about him. I was half asleep. "Seth?" I asked, sleepily.

. "Yeah, Kara?" He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jake's going to kill you if he finds you." I said, snuggling closer to him

"Then you'll just have to come to my house." He said, kissing my cheek.

"But I don't have weird powers." I said, closing my eyes.

"So?" He said.

It was really hard to stay awake when you have a really hot werewolf in your bed. Both literally and figuratively.

"It would be hard to sneak in." I replied, sleep clouding my mind.

"I'll figure something out." He said, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I love you, Seth." I mumbled, as I finally lost the battle against sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"SETH CLEARWATER! What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

**_10/2 edit:_**

**_So I re-read through this online and was like, theres stuff missing. Some lines didn't have the right wording or needed to be more detailed (in my opinion), so I added a line/word here and there. This editing didn't change anything, so you don't have to re-read if you've already read this chapter(if you don't want too). I'm editing the second chapter next._**


	2. A Fight, Some News and the Cullens

**Thanks to iluvtwilight4ever for being the first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I cant believe I forgot to do this last chapter! Here it goes: I don't own Twilight, just a New Moon poster, the books, the soundtrack, and the Twilight Jacob poster (I really want the wolf pack poster!! Paul's on it!). Sad, I STILL don't own the DVD yet…but I will soon.**

**A Bond That Cannot Be Broken**

**Chapter Two**

"_SETH CLEARWATER! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" _

I jerked awake at the sudden loud yelling of my cousin (or so I assumed). I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. Oh yeah. Seth spent the night. I forgot about that. Jacob is so not happy right now. "Seth, get up." Jake demanded, ripping the covers off of us.

"Jake, don't do that. What if we had been naked under there? Do you really want to see me naked?" I said, glaring at him.

Sadly, my comment didn't help. It just made him angrier. He yanked Seth out of my bed, which caused me to be dragged along too. "Jake, calm down. I really don't feel like being dragged through the house." I said, as he thundered out the front door.

I sighed, knowing there was no way to get through to him. Seth was, somehow, still asleep. I rolled my eyes and pried myself out of his grasp when Jacob had dragged us far enough into the woods. "Seth, wake up." Jacob said, glaring at him.

"Watch this, Jakey." I said, leaning close to Seth.

"Sethy, its time to get up. I fixed breakfast for you." I whispered in his ear.

He jerked awake and looked around wildly. "Kara, that wasn't funny." He whined, as he realized there was no food anywhere.

"Sorry, but Jakey here, needed to speak to you and I didn't want him to hurt you while you were asleep." I said, pouting.

Seth hugged me and looked at Jacob, who did not look happy at all. "Kara, go back to the house." He said, glaring dangerously at Seth.

I eyed him warily. "Don't hurt him, Jake. Remember, I know where you sleep." I said, glaring at him.

"Go, Kara." Seth said, meeting Jacob's glare.

I sighed and walked back to the house. Before I could get to the porch, I heard the tattle tale sound of someone phasing. I froze, my hand on the railing. "Hey, Kara. Why are you out here in your pajamas?" Embry asked, coming up behind me.

I turned around and bolted for the woods. Embry followed me, probably hoping to keep me out of harm's way. I stared at the scene before me when I reached the clearing. Jake, a huge russet wolf, was attacking Seth, who hadn't phased. My eyes went wide with fear. Seth wasn't phased! He wasn't defending himself! He was just standing there, letting Jake hurt him. "Seth!" I screamed, and tried to go to him, but Embry held me back. Somehow, I managed to get out of his grasp. I ran to Seth, as Embry yelled for me to come back. Seth was on the ground, with Jacob towering over him. I pushed Jacob away from him. Jake stumbled, as if he was taken by surprise, but it was enough to get him away from Seth(1). I stood protectively in front of Seth. Jake growled at me and a grey blur hit him. "Seth, are you alright?" I asked, sitting beside him, as Quil(2) distracted Jacob.

"Kara, why didn't you listen to me?" He asked.

"I was too worried about you." I said, as he sat up.

"I would've been fine. You, on the other hand, would not. You need to be more careful. What if Jake hadn't seen you? He could've hurt you." Seth said, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as four vampires entered the clearing.

"Hey, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Nessie. What's up?" Seth asked, greeting the four.

"Alice saw Kara getting mauled, so we thought we'd better come intervene. Nessie, will you please clam Jacob down?" Bella said, setting the little girl in her arms down.

_So, that's the spawn Jakey imprinted on. _I thought, watching the little girl jumping on Jake's back. The boy who looked like Nessie glared at me and said "Don't refer to my daughter as spawn"

"Don't worry, Edward. Kara means know harm. She's always referred to small children as spawn. Didn't you used to call Brady and Collin evil mutant spawn from the black lagoon when we were little?" Embry said, emerging from behind the trees, with noticeable wounds healing.

"Those two were evil and you know it, Embry!" I exclaimed, remembering what those two brats did to me when we were younger.

Edward started to laugh and everyone stared at him. "He's seeing all the pranks those two pulled on me." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, Seth, Embry, do you want me to me to check your wounds?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I think I broke my shoulder again." Seth replied.

"Nah. Jake didn't do much damage. The cuts are already healing." Embry said.

I looked up at Embry. "You phased, Embry?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

"Yeah. Turns out I'm half Quileute. I'll go too. I can smell Esme's cooking from here."" He replied, helping me up.

"I'm going with you, Seth." I said, smiling at him.

Carlisle helped Seth up and headed towards the Cullen place. Embry grabbed me and threw me on his back. He started to run. I had my eyes closed the entire time. We were going so fast. I was afraid we were going to run into a tree. I'm surprised we didn't. Suddenly, we stopped and Embry pried me off his back and sat me down gently. "Here we are. Are you alright? You look a little shaky." He asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't make me do that again." I said, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. He lead me into the large white house. He entered the kitchen and sat at the table. A beautiful brunette was cooking at the stove. "Hello, Embry. Is this Kara?" She asked, placing a large plate in front of him.

"Yup. She's Seth's imprint. Hence, the reason Jake tried to eat Seth." Embry said, grinning impishly.

"Hello, Kara. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The boys have been talking nonstop about you since Billy announced your arrival." Esme said, sticking out her hand.

I shook her hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I hope they told you good things about me. The boys like to tell tall tales about me.", smiling,

Her hand was ice cold, the complete opposite of the wolves. Esme seemed motherly, which made me like her even more. My own mother worked too much to take care of me, which is why I chose to live with my dad after the divorce. A huge dark haired boyish man suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "So you didn't really beat up Jake and Quil all by yourself?" He asked, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, that happened. We were six, though, so it wasn't too hard. I used to be taller than them, which helped a lot." I replied.

"Wasn't that the time they tore your wolf doll apart trying to create Frankenstein's monster?" Embry asked, sniggering.

I nodded. "That was my favorite toy and they ruined it! Auntie Em couldn't fix him!" I said, as my Seth came into the kitchen, wearing a shoulder brace.

Wait, when did I start referring to him as mine? It didn't really matter. He was mine no matter what. "Seth, is everything alright?" I asked, as Esme placed a plate in front of me.

"Just fractured my collar bone. No big deal." He replied, sitting beside me.

He kissed my forehead, as Jacob walked in the kitchen, carrying the little girl in his arms. "Sorry, Seth, Kara. I didn't mean to attack you." Jacob said, bowing his head, while he sat the little girl in a chair beside me.

"It's okay, Jake. You were taken by surprise." Seth said, smiling.

"Kara, this is Nessie, my imprint. She's Bella and Edward's daughter." Jake said, smiling at the little girl.

"Hello. Are you a wolf too?" Nessie asked, smiling at me.

"Nope. I'm human, though I might phase. No one really knows if I will, but since Leah did and I have the blood on both sides of my family, I probably will." I said, smiling back at her.

"How come you're in your pajamas?" She asked, looking adorable as she drank from her sippy cup.

"Jakeykins over there decided to drag Seth and I out of my bed this morning before either of us were awake." I explained.

"Jacob Black! How could you do such a thing? She's not like you and Seth. She could get sick from being out in the cold rain." Esme scolded him.

Seth, of course, freaked out and carried me upstairs. "Alice! Kara needs a change of clothes!" He yelled, as he opened a random door.

"Seth, put me down! I'm not even cold." I said, as a small pixie like vampire came out of a closet.

"I have the perfect outfit! Just wait right there." Alice said, returning to her closet.

She returned five minutes later, carrying a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and pair of heels.

I stared at her like she was crazy. "I'm not wearing those evil things!" I said, glaring at the heels.

They had to be four inches high. They looked like a piece of leather attached to a toothpick. She pouted and said "Just wear them till you get home. They really aren't that bad."

"I sprained my ankle wearing a pair of those. I swore I would never wear another pair." I said, shaking my head.

Seth pulled me close to him and said "Kara, could you please wear them? Just until we get home? For me? I'll carry you until then.".

I melted in his arms. His breath was warm against my neck. "F-fine. I'll wear them." I said, shifting in his arms, trying to kiss him.

Seth, unfortunately, sat me down on the bed and left the room. I glared at his retreating back. Alice had gone back into her closet. She returned a few minutes later with a totally different outfit. "I had a vision. You'll need this for your plan." She said, handing me the clothes.

She left the room, but came back a second later. "Bathroom is through there. Towels are in the bathroom closet. I'll be back when you're done to do your hair and makeup." She said, pointing to a door.

I nodded and went to take a shower. While I was washing my hair, I began to formulate my plan to get back at Seth. Knowing Jake, he probably told Seth not to touch me. If that's the case, then I'm going to destroy my darling cousin. Stupid overprotective jerk. He really irritates me. As I came to this conclusion, I revised my plan. Instead of Seth, I would torment my cousin and future cousin in law, knowing Paul would be in on it too. I shuddered when I remembered Paul will be related to me in a few months. Don't get me wrong, Paul is a great guy, but I loved to annoy him. When we were younger, we would tease each other until one of us would hit the other. Jake, Quil and Embry would protect me, which would cause a huge fight. We got into horrible fights back in the day. Ewwww, that makes me sound old.

I got out the shower and dried off. I put on the clothes Alice had given me. The outfit consisted of a dark green sweater dress, a pair of black leggings, the dreaded sliver heels and a couple sliver necklaces. Alice entered the room. She took my hand and sat me down at her dressing table. "How do you normally do your hair?" She asked, running a brush through my damp hair.

"I usually just leave it how it is now. When it's dry, its straight." I replied, sighing.

"Jacob has ordered Seth not to touch you in any romantic or lustful way. Paul is siding with Jake. I personally think he's over reacting. As far as his imprint is concerned, he should be thankful Bella and Edward even allow him to baby-sit her. Just wait till Nessie's full grown. He'll be in the same boat that Seth is in now." She said, as she picked up the hair dryer.

I nodded my head slightly. She finished drying my hair and then started to curl it. Soon, my long black hair fell down my back in loose curls. She started on my makeup. After ten minutes, she stepped away and said "Perfect."

I looked in the mirror and was surprised. The girl in the mirror wasn't me. Her hair was curled similar to Nessie's and her eyes had a hint of sliver covering them. Her cheeks had pale pink blush on them. Her lips were full and soft looking. "Alice, you have to do my hair and makeup for every formal event from now on." I said, smiling up at her.

"You're the first human to not fight me on makeovers." Alice said, smiling.

"Thank you, Alice. Seth's going to love this." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome. I'll put the shoes on for you and I'll help you down the stairs." She said, strapping the heels to my feet.

We walked out of her room and down the stairs. As we entered the living room, Jake made his announcement. "Kara, as much as I hate taking away someone's free will, I've made a new rule. Seth is not allowed to touch you in anyway. Do you understand?" He said, then he noticed my outfit.

His eyes narrowed and he said "What the hell are you up to?"

I smiled innocently. "Nothing, favorite cousin of mine." I said, as Alice lead me to the couch.

"Nothing you do is innocent." Jake said, as I sat beside Seth, who had a far away look in his eyes.

"Kara, I thought I was your favorite cousin!" Quil said, pouting.

"Sorry, Quil. I was trying to suck up to the mighty Alpha, who is a huge hypocrite, might I add." I said, glaring at Jake, who had Nessie in his lap.

"She's not old enough yet." Jake said, meeting my glare.

"Your so called 'rule' said "touch you in anyway". You are violating your own rule." I said, staring him down.

"Seth is the only one who has to follow it. If I could, Paul would be following it too." Jacob said.

"Jake, I'm almost 18 years old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. How would you feel if Bella and Edward forbid you from holding Nessie? Who knows what they might do when she's full grown?" I asked, silently thanking Alice for giving me the idea to use against Jake.

"You know how overprotective Edward was with Bella. Just think of how bad he will be with Nessie in the future." Alice said, smirking.

Jake's expression was priceless. He must not have thought of that till Alice brought it up. Suddenly, he looked defeated. "Sorry Seth, Kara. I lift the order. Just don't make any little Seths or Karas till you're married." He said, smiling slightly, while playing with Nessie's hair.

"So, Kara, how were you able to push Jake out of the way?" Embry asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

I looked at them in surprise. "I managed to push a 200 plus pound wolf out of the way?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did. Does she feel warm to you, Seth?" Jacob said, as Seth felt my forehead.

"Nope. Feels normal." Seth replied.

"Maybe it was an adrenaline rush? I've heard of mothers lifting cars off their children in accidents." Bella said, picking Nessie up off Jake's lap.

"Maybe I was trying to protect Seth. Like some sort of weird imprint power or something." I said, suddenly thinking of Dare Devil and Spiderman.

Edward chuckled and said "Your thought process is very entertaining, Kara.".

I laughed at him, knowing what he had seen. "Be glad I'm not hyper. I'd drive you insane with all the random thoughts." I said, taking Seth's hand.

Edward paled, if that was possible. I wouldn't know, since I haven't be around him enough. "Seth, what are we going to do today?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I can think of a lot of things you two can do!" Embry said, smirking.

"Embry! Don't give her any ideas! You know how she is. Plus, Seth will do anything she wants to do." Jake said, glaring at Embry.

I giggled and asked "Seth, can we go back to uncle Billy's?"

Seth nodded and picked me up. "Hey, Jake. Thanks for telling me about the power I have over Seth. Now I can mess with Paul!" I said, smirking.

Seth threw me on his back and ran into the woods. Ten minutes later, we were on Billy's front porch. The run hadn't been as bad as it was earlier. We went inside and found Paul hanging out on the couch, watching TV. I smirked, as an idea began to form in my mind. "Kara, I need to run home real fast. I'll be right back." Seth said, sitting me on the couch beside Paul.

He left and I turned to Paul, an evil grin on my face. "Behave, Kara. We're too old to be fighting with each other." He said, giving me a look.

"I wasn't doing anything, Pauly." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Don't call me that, Karebear." He said, turning back to the TV.

"Bet you were more fun before you imprinted. It would've been funny to watch you explode into a giant ball of fur every 3.5 seconds." I muttered, glaring at the TV.

He was watching some stupid show about cars. He turned the TV off and faced me. "Kara, be glad you weren't here when I first phased. Before I imprinted, any little thing would set me off. I probably would've hurt you, since you used to be my main cause of anger. If I had hurt you, Jake, Quil, Embry and Sam would've killed me. And when Seth phased, he would've had every right to kill me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He said, eyeing me carefully.

"True, but what if I had never left? I could've phased too. I haven't been here long enough to show the signs. You know I probably would've phased around the time you did. We would've set each other off and exploded into giant fur balls together." I said, grinning at the thought.

"You're probably right. We would've killed each other." Paul said, smirking.

"I hope I phase. Then I can find out all of you darkest secrets, Paul." I said, smiling.

"Sure. Then you would see Rache naked or something like that." He said, as I felt the need to throw up.

"Dude, I so did not want to hear that. If I phased, I would have to stay here. My mother wouldn't be able to take me to New York when ever she comes back to the states." I said, softly.

"You're leaving?" Seth said, his voice filled with sadness and hurt.

I turned to face him. He looked like he was in so much pain. If that's how he reacted to the thought of me leaving, how would he react when I really did leave? I bowed my head and said "Me staying in La Push was only meant to be a temporary thing. No one thought I would be imprinted on. I'm going to try to convince my mother to let me stay here."

"I'm going for a run." Seth said, walking out the door.

Jacob stormed in minutes later. "Kara, why did you even bring that up?" He demanded, glaring at me.

"Paul and I were talking about what could've happened if I never left. I didn't know Seth was in the house, though I'm sure Paul could've told me, right Paul?" I asked, glaring at my future cousin.

Paul nodded and left the room. "Jake, when did Embry phase?" I asked, curiously.

"After Sam, Jared and Paul. I phased after Embry, then Quil, Seth, Leah and the younger two phased at the same time." Jake answered, watching my reaction.

"That means Embry is half Quileute, like me. That means he's a direct descendent, since he was one of the first ones to phase." I said.

"Yeah, his father could be Joshua Uley, Quil Sr or Billy." Jake replied, shrugging.

My eyes widened. "Jake, those aren't the only elders. My dad's an elder too." I whispered.

"We never considered Uncle Steven…" Jake began.

"Dad cheated on mom right before they got married. It was a drunken one night stand. I was a honeymoon baby. Embry's birthday is almost a month before mine. Oh My God. Embry is my brother." I said, slowly, as the new information slowly sunk in.

"So, Embry is my cousin and your brother. No wonder we felt like he belonged with us when we were younger." Jake said, as Seth walked back in the house.

"Oh My God." I said, freezing, as I remembered my twelfth birthday party.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Seth asked, franticly.

"We sorta figured out who Em's father is. Now, she's freaking out cause she kissed her brother." Jake explained.

I flinched, shuddering at the thought. "She kissed Embry?" Seth hissed, as he started to shake.

"It was at my twelfth birthday party. We played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Don't know why, but we did. I think it was Leah and Sam that started it." I explained, softly.

Seth managed to calm down. He picked me up and carried me to my room. I snuggled closer to his chest and sighed. What am I going to tell Embry? This is going to hurt him, even though he always said he didn't want to know who his father was. I know he's going to be pissed when he finds out my dad's the asshole who left his mother and married his college sweetheart and had a nice little family right down the street from her. I don't think I would be able to stand it if Embry decided to hate me. He was one of my best friends. The world wouldn't feel right if he stopped talking to me. "Kara, sweetie, are you okay?" Seth asked, sitting me on my bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That was just a lot to process at one time. Seth, how am I going to tell him? He's my best friend. We grew up together. It'll hurt him, especially since dad left him again when we were twelve." I said, sighing.

I wanted to cry. I was so afraid to tell Embry. I didn't want him to hate me. Maybe I'll let Jake do it, but that would be the cowards way out and I couldn't do that. Seth pressed his lips against my forehead and said "He won't hate you. Its not your fault. You didn't know until today. He'll probably be angry because your dad never acknowledged him as his son and he'll probably take it out on you, but I'll kick his ass when he tries. I think you and Jake should tell him together."

"What about you? You'll be there too, right?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"It's a family thing. I shouldn't be there, which is why Jake has to be there with you, to protect you in case Embry phases when he hears." Seth said, wrapping his arm around me.

"I want you there. That way, if he does phases, Jake can calm him down and you can make sure I don't get hurt. Hell, Paul can be there too. After all, he'll be family soon." I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought.

"You're so cute when you do that." Seth said, staring into my eyes, while tracing his finger up my arm.

"Seth…Jake and Paul are downstairs." I whispered.

"So? You're lucky Rache practically lives with Paul now. You would have walked in on them by now." Seth said, as he pushed me gently onto my pillows.

"I so did not need that image in my head, Seth. That was such a mood killer." I said, staring up into his eyes.

He suddenly crushed his lips against mine. I was stunned for a minute, but responded a few seconds later. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and we fought for dominance, which he won, of course. I rubbed my hands against his bare chest. When did he lose his shirt? Who cares? All that matter was him and I.

The rest of the day flew by. Seth, Jake, Paul and I came up with ideas on how to tell Embry. We decided on Seth's idea and Jake went Alpha on Seth, making not able to tell until the time was right. When I was getting ready for bed, Seth went home to check in with his mom and grab a change of clothes. I got into bed, as he was coming in through the window. Jake decided to barge into my room and said "If I hear anything thing that sounds remotely like what Rache and Paul do, I will come in here."

Then he turned around and shut my door. I rolled my eyes and grinned evilly. I started to rock the bed, which made it sound like we were doing something Jake had forbidden. Two seconds later, my door slammed open and Jake stormed in, shielding his eyes. "What did I just tell you?" He demanded.

"Jakey, we weren't doing anything. I was just rocking the bed to see if you would really come in here. I honestly didn't think you would." I said, giggling.

Jake glared at me and asked "Do you want me to send Seth home?"

I shook my head no. Jake left my room again and Seth laid down beside me. "Kara, when are you leaving?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I have no idea. Probably in a couple months, I guess. Mother went to Japan, so I don't really know how long she'll be there. Her parents and siblings are there, so she'll want to spend time with them. She hasn't seen them in a long time." I replied, burying my head in his chest.

"I don't want you to go. It hurt just thinking about you leaving." Seth said, pulling me close.

"I don't want to go either. My family's here. You're here." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and said "We'll figure something out, but right now, you should get some sleep. Today was tiring."

I nodded and kissed him. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. "I love you, Seth." I whispered.

He pressed his lips against the top of my head and said "I love you, too, Kara."

His body heat slowly lulled my to sleep, as I began to formulate a plan to convince my mother to let me stay in La Push, the only place I've ever felt at home.

**Here's a sneak peek at chapter three:**

"_Embry, you're my half brother." I whispered, knowing he could hear me._

"_There's no way. Your dad was married." Embry said._

"_Before my parents were married my dad cheated on my mom. Think about it. Your birthday is almost a month before mine. It makes sense." I said, hoping he would connect the dots._

_He started to shake. "N-no…That can't be true!" He stammered, his body shaking harder as I explained how Jake and I figured it out. _

_Suddenly, he exploded into a giant grey ball of fur. I froze, realizing the danger I was in. Embry swiped at me, but he missed. He tried again and he managed to graze my back with his claws. I felt the blood gushing out of the cuts. I'm so stupid, I thought. I should've waited for Jake, Seth or Paul. Why did I tell him? I thought as my eyes slid closed and I fell to the ground._

**(1) - It was somewhat explained in this chapter**

**(2) - At that point, Kara did not know Embry was a wolf. She just assumed it was Quil, because she knew he was a wolf and he would try to stop Jake. **

**Jake seems a little OOC to me…Tell me what you think. I don't know if I did the Cullen's justice. I mostly write imprint stories, so I never really write the Cullens. Please review! It makes me update faster! **


	3. Embry Finds Out

**A Bond That Cannot Be Broken**

**Chapter Three**

_His body heat slowly lulled my to sleep, as I began to formulate a plan to convince my mother to let me stay in La Push, the only place I've ever felt at home._

I woke up alone the next morning. I was surprised, though I knew he was trying not to piss his Alpha off. I got up, showered and got dressed. I finally entered the kitchen and found Jake, Quil, Embry, and Nessie sitting around the table. "Seth had to go home. Leah came back." Quil said, as I hunted for some form of caffeine.

"Jake, I need coffee." I whined, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Karebear, Dad and Charlie drank the last of it this morning." Jake said, handing Nessie her sippy cup.

"Coffee stunts your growth." Nessie said, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, Kara. Don't you want to be taller than 5 3?" Embry asked, smirking.

I glared at him. "Dude, don't piss my imprint off. She's not a morning person." Seth said, walking in the front door with a thermos of coffee.

"I love you!" I exclaimed, taking the thermos from him.

I quickly poured myself a cup and added milk and sugar. I then sat down and at the table and drank my drink. "Where's Billy?" I asked, as I slowly woke up some more.

"He and Charlie went fishing." Embry said, as Seth picked my up and placed me on his lap.

I rolled my eyes. Should've known. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, smiling up at Seth.

"_We _are watching Nessie." Jake said, motioning around the table.

"And that's going to take all of us to watch her?" I asked in disbelief.

Embry nodded. "We wolves have the ability to fall asleep at will. Jake, here, has managed to 'lose' Nessie numerous times because he falls asleep, so it takes two or three of us to watch her." He explained, while Jake looked sheepish.

"No way. You guys know I can't deal with little kids." I said, shaking my head.

"But Nessie isn't a little kid. Mentally, she's older than us." Jake said, defending his imprint.

"Come on, Kara. It'll be good practice for the future." Seth said, smiling.

I froze. Back up. Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? He clearly hasn't heard about the time I babysat Quil's little sister. "Quil, do you not remember what happened when I babysat your sister?" I asked, staring at him.

He gulped. "She got so hyper and you nearly set the house on fire, right?" He asked.

I nodded and said "And that was when you were with me.".

"Kara, please help us? Emily's bringing over Levi and Claire too." Jake said, giving the puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him and said "No."

Seth ran his hand down my arm and I shivered from his touch. "Kara, will you do it for me? I'll help you." Seth asked, pressing his lips against my neck.

"F-fine. I'll help out." I stammered, feeling my face grow red.

Jake growled a little. I glared at him. "I don't want to see that, Seth. Nessie's here, so you have to behave." Jake said, returning my glare.

"I'm not as bad as Emmett and Rosalie! They knock down buildings." Seth said, wrapping his arms around me.

Though I was wide awake, I couldn't help feeling a little sleepy in his arms. The heat that radiated off his body was enough to make me want to curl up and fall asleep in his arms. I snuggled closer to his chest, closed my eyes and sighed softly. "Maybe we should've tried that sooner." I vaguely heard Embry say. Then I heard a loud crack and Seth's chest vibrated slightly. My cousins were going "Ewwww!" and Embry was laughing. I opened my eyes and glared at them. "What just happened?" I asked, curiously, once I noticed Embry was holding his head in his hands.

"Embry said we should've tried that with you when we were younger and I hit him in the back of the head. Seth growled at Embry and we said ew cause you're our cousin. Then Embry started laughing at our reaction." Quil said, glaring at Embry.

I understood what his hidden message was. Embry thinks kissing me would've helped make me go along with the stuff they wanted to do when we were younger. I froze at the thought. EMBRY IS MY BROTHER!! WHY WOULD HE THINK STUFF LIKE THAT?? _Because he doesn't know yet, maybe? _

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We need to tell him soon. Like today soon. "Embry, ummm," I began, but I noticed Jake's glare. "Never mind!" I said, quickly, as Emily walked in the door, carrying a baby and a diaper bag. Claire was already in Quil's arms. "Hello, Kara. I hope the boys haven't been driving you crazy." Emily said, handing a little boy over to Jake.

"Not yet. Though after today, I can't be too sure if I'll be sane." I said, smiling at Emily.

"Oi, how come you're nice to Emily, but rude to us?" Embry demanded, mock glaring at me.

"Emily is nicer to me than you three are." I replied, standing to give Emily a hug.

Emily laughed and hugged me. "The boys know what to do with Levi. Don't worry too much, Kara. You won't burn the house down this time." She said, as she left through the front door.

I laughed, noticing Claire was staring at me. "Who are you?" She asked, her big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm Kara, Jake's cousin." I replied, smiling.

"Are you a wolf girl too?" She asked, grinning at me.

"Yup and you and I are going to be best friends. Quilly over there just doesn't cut it anymore." I said, glancing at Quil.

My darling cousin glared at me. I just laughed at him. "What did Quilly do to you?" Claire asked, glaring at Quil.

"He was the one who destroyed my wolf plushie when we were little. I loved that dollie." I explained, glaring at him.

Claire gasped and said "Bad Quilly!"

"Kara, not even five minutes and you've already turned her against me." Quil said, trying to stop Claire from hitting him.

"Kara, will you take Levi into the living room? I need to watch Nessie." Jake asked, handing me the little baby.

I carefully carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch, cradling him in my arms. Seth followed and sat beside me. He had that silly grin on his face. I knew what he was thinking. He was enjoying the sight of me with a dark haired baby in my arms. Levi somehow managed to fall asleep in the few minutes he'd been in Jake's arms. Thankfully, he was still asleep. "That's a sight I look forward to seeing in the near future." Seth said, kissing me.

I giggled and said "In your dreams, Clearwater. You know I can't handle kids very well."

"You handled Claire pretty well just now and Levi hasn't started crying yet." Seth pointed out.

"But, Seth, I just can't, okay?" I said, not meeting his gaze.

"Why not?" He asked , clearly confused.

"Can we talk about this later? Like, never?" I said, handing Levi to him and standing up.

"Kara, where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Somewhere." I answered vaguely.

I walked out the back door and headed for the cliffs. Along the way, I thought about Seth. I knew he would be upset with me when I got back. There could be a vampire running around and I had no way of defending myself. I sighed and shivered. _Should've grabbed my coat. _I thought.

When I reached the cliffs, I sat on the edge and stared out at the grey ocean. I really missed coming here whenever I was upset. Before the divorce, I came to the cliffs a lot. My parents were always fighting and I needed to get away from them. Every time I ran, Embry would find me and make sure I was alright. He was the only one who knew where I disappeared to during the fights. I heard a loud crunch and knew who it was. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Embry was walking up the slope towards me. "You know, you shouldn't just run off like that anymore. Even with us protectors and the Cullen's watching, it still isn't safe." Embry said, sitting beside me.

"I know. I just needed to come here. I missed it." I replied, leaning against him.

"You're going to have to talk to Seth about your fears sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner, just so he can give you time to get used to it. Sam has it drilled in our heads that the point of imprinting is to produce better and stronger wolves. Seth wants kids so bad, its not even funny." Embry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, sensing my shivering.

"Embry, I just don't want to end up hurt like my mother. She loved my dad so much, but he still hurt her." I said, scooting closer to him.

"Seth would never do that to you. Imprinting doesn't allow him to see other girls. You're the only one he sees and he loves you with everything he has." Embry said.

"My Dad finally told me why Mom filed for divorce. He was cheating on her. He cheated on her a month before their wedding. He had an one night stand and he still sees her even now. He loves her more than Mom and I. They had a son and he never acknowledged him, even though he lived a few doors down from him." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Embry tensed, as he worked through the clues I had given him. "I don't want to end up like my Mom. She's all alone and works all the time. She knew he was cheating on her, so she started working all the time. She let me go with him and never told me what was really going on. I'm scared I'm going to end up like that and I don't want it." I said, as my tears began to fall.

"Kara, does your Dad like _Southport Commons _by any chance?" He asked, just as I knew he would.

I nodded and stood up. He followed suit. I walked a few feet away from him, knowing he would get angry. I faced him. "Embry, you're my half brother." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

He started to shake. I knew this would happen. "Did he really not claim me like you said, Kara?" He demanded, trying to control his anger.

I nodded and he exploded into a ball of dark gray fur. I flinched, hoping he wouldn't attack me. He took a swipe at me, but missed. "KARA!" I heard Seth yell.

Embry tried again and this time he made contact, but it was Seth's back he clawed. Seth had thrown himself in front of me just in time. I looked around Seth and saw Jake and a small gray wolf trying to get Embry to calm down. "Kara, didn't we tell you to wait?" Seth asked, his breathing ragged.

I could only nod. "Then why?" He asked, holding me tight against his chest.

"It slipped out. I was just telling him why I was upset and it slipped out. I didn't mean to tell him." I said, burying my head in his chest.

"Kara, its fine. I'm just glad I got here when I did or Embry would be a dead wolf right now." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Seth, you're hurt. We need to get you to Carlisle right now." I said, panicking.

"Kara, I'm fine. It's already healed. Trust me." Seth said, grinning.

I glared up at him. "Kara, it what you said true? You don't want to be like your Mom?" He asked.

I nodded. "She practically abandoned me when I was younger. I understand she probably did it on purpose, so I would go live with my Dad after the divorce. She sees him in me and it just cuts deeper into her heart." I said.

Seth stood up and scooped me into his arms. He carried me back to Billy's. "Kara, we don't have to have kids if you don't want too. I understand." he said, as he sat me on the couch.

"Seth, as long as their yours, I want kids. Embry made me understand the imprinting bond a little bit better. I know you would never leave me." I said, hugging his waist.

Seth's grin grew wider and he picked me up off the ground and spun me around. "Kara, I love you so much." He said, kissing me, as he sat down with me on his lap.

I smiled and said "I love you too."

I kissed him and soon we were in the middle of a heavy snogging session. "HEY! No making out in front of the little ones!" Quil yelled, causing us to break apart.

"You're just jealous, Quil." I said, grinning.

"We were practicing for…something later. Thanks for interrupting, Quil." Seth said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Unfortunately, Jake heard him and said "There will be no shagging till you both graduate from high school. Is that clear?"

I giggled and said "Let's go practice in my room, Seth."

Seth followed me happily, while Jacob protested by putting a gag order on Seth, which he rescinded after I glared at him. I pulled Seth into my room and shut the door. Then I kissed Seth, as I laid down on my bed. I knew Jake wouldn't dare to disturb us now that Nessie had his full attention.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had to figure out how to fit the "Embry is my half brother" part into the story line, which is planned out in full. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I'll try not to take as long with the next update. **


	4. Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! The file for Chapter Four was corrupted. My computer smart friend said it was fixable, but he didn't have the tools to fix it himself, meaning I'd have to pay for it to be fixed. I'm retyping the chapter, but 95% was not written down. It's going to take awhile.

~Angelofmusic7991


	5. Being Sick and the Dreaded Phone Call

_**Hello! It's been awhile…a long while. I apologize for the extremely long wait. I actually rewrote this chapter twice (after the initial rewriting). I had a hard time trying to make sure the rewritten chapter flowed into what I had already written for chapter 5. And Harry Potter fanfic is quite addicting (it's my first fandom, though my first posted is for Twilight). So, half of chapter 5 is written, I just have to fix it up a bit so it makes sense. After this update, it may be a week or two before I update again. I've included a brief summary of everything that has happened in the last three chapters.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Kara Black returns to La Push, already knowing the pack's secret. When she arrives at her uncle Billy's house, she is imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. Jake, Quil and Embry aren't too pleased. The next day, She meets the Cullens, teases Jake and has a heart to heart with Paul. She tells Seth she would be leaving whenever her mother returns to the states. Kara and Jake figure out who Embry's father is. Kara and Seth tease Jake and they come up with a plan to tell Embry. The next day, Emily brings over Levi and Claire for the boys and Kara to baby sit. Seth says something about having kids, which causes Kara to run for the cliffs. Embry finds her and comforts her. He explains the imprinting bond in more detail and Kara expresses her fears. She lets it slip that Embry is her brother and he phases on her. Seth barely arrived in time to prevent Embry from mauling her. Later, she and Seth talk and she tells him she doesn't mind kids, because she understands the bond between them better. She and Seth act like pervs to get on Jake's nerves.**_

_**A Bond That Cannot Be Broken**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The weeks went by slowly, and soon, summer was nearly over. I knew my mother was probably coming home soon. I rolled over in my bed and noticed Seth wasn't were I had left him. I frowned, wondering where he had run off too. I groaned softly, wishing I hadn't woke up so early. I evidently dragged myself out of bed and into the living room. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul was sitting around the room, watching TV. I glared at them and headed for the kitchen, hoping there was coffee laying around. "Who made coffee?" I asked, eyeing the warm pot sitting on the coffee maker.

"Paul did. I told him not to mess with it." Quil answered and I heard a loud smack.

I smirked, knowing Paul had hit him. I sighed heavily and poured myself a cup of coffee, fearing for my life a little. Paul, like the other wolves, couldn't cook anything to save his life. I sniffed the brew carefully, gauging whither it was safe to drink. Deciding it was safe, I took a sip. I froze and said "P-Paul…"

The four boys flew into the kitchen, as if they were fearing I was dying. "Kara, what's wrong?" Embry demanded, sitting me on the counter.

"Nothing, Em. The coffee's actually really good." I said, grinning weakly.

The boys heaved a sigh of relief and exchanged the "Kara is an idiot" look, until I nearly face planted on the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her? I leave you four alone with her for an hour and I come to find her on the kitchen floor!" I heard Seth snarl.

"Seth, calm down. She's perfectly fine. Paul probably poisoned the coffee." Quil said, flippantly.

Seth snarled again. "She's shaking! How is that perfectly fine?" He yelled.

"Seth, chill. We'll get Edward and Carlisle over here to check her out. She's probably just got a cold." Jake said, using his "talking to crazy people" voice.

I groaned and mumbled "Coffee wasn't poisoned, Quil. Idiot."

I slowly opened my eyes and found five Quileutes staring down at me. "Dude, that's just freaky." I said, glaring up at them.

"Kara, you're alive! Paul didn't kill you!" Quil exclaimed, grinning happily.

"Idiot." I muttered, shoving him away from me.

He stumbled across the room, staring at me in surprise. He had gotten way too close for comfort. "Kara, sweetie, can you sit up? Does anything hurt?" Seth asked, watching me carefully, the worry clear in his eyes.

I nodded slowly and allowed him to help me sit up. "Head hurts. Body hurts. Feel like I got hit by a bus." I whispered, leaning against his chest, my eyes drooping closed.

"Jake, get Carlisle. I think she's sick." Seth said, picking me up.

Cold hands were touching me. I flinched away from them, hoping whoever it was would get the hint and flee before I had Seth eat them. I heard a velvety chuckle and knew Edward was in my room. "Why are you in my room?" I mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"Carlisle and I were just making sure you aren't sick." Edward answered, from whatever corner he had hidden himself in.

Suddenly, a sickening sweet scent hit my nose and I gagged. "Move!" I moaned, trying to get to the bathroom before it was too late.

"Kara, sweetie, what's going on?" Seth demanded, following me into the bathroom.

I felt the bile in my throat and quickly pushed my hair out of the way. I felt Seth's warm fingers carefully pull my hair back and I started puking my guts out. Once I was finished, Carlisle asked "Have you been feeling nauseous, Kara?"

I shook my head no. "I smelled something gross and it made me feel sick." I answered, not fully realizing what I had just said.

Jake, Quil, and Embry were in the tiny bathroom faster than you can say "Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" five times fast. "Seth Clearwater, what did you do?" Embry demanded, glaring at Seth.

Embry was taking this brother thing way too seriously for my liking. He and I need to have a chat about that. "What are you talking about?" Seth asked, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Seth, did your parents ever tell you where babies come from?" Quil asked, shooting a dark look at him.

Seth's eyes widened in understanding and his face turned red. "Guys, calm down. I'm not pregnant." I said, rolling my eyes. Ow. That hurt. Note to self: refrain from rolling eyes.

Instead of paying attention to me, they continued to hound Seth. "JACOB BLACK, EMBRY CALL, QUIL ATEARA!" I shrieked, causing those with sensitive hearing to wince.

"You three listen here. Seth and I have not had sex. We will someday, but not anytime soon." I growled, glaring at the three wolves.

I could hear Paul snickering in the living room. "If there's anyone you should bother about having sex, it's that thing sitting in the living room." I shrieked, smirking as Paul gulped.

The three boys cowered under my glare and quickly scurried away. "How the hell did she hear me?" I heard Paul whisper, hoping I didn't hear him.

"I'm just that awesome, Paul." I said, as I leaned against Seth, feeling drained.

"Let's get you back to bed, sweetie." Seth said, as he carried me back to my room.

"Seth, does she feel warm to you?" Edward asked, curiously.

"She feels a lot warmer than yesterday." Seth answered.

Of course, I wouldn't have noticed. I spent so much of my time around the pack, I've forgotten what a normal human temperature feels like. "Kara, what smell made you feel sick?" Edward asked.

"It was this really sweet scent. It was really gross." I replied, as I burrowed under my blanket.

There was loud thundering as the four wolves invaded my room. "Kara, how long have you been feeling like this?" Jake demanded, ripping the covers off of me.

I growled and yanked them back, pulling them out of his grasp. "Go away, Jake. I just wanna sleep." I said, shooting him a dark look.

"Kara, you're acting like us when we were about to phase for the first time." Quil said, frowning.

I slowly sat up and said "There's no way I'm about to phase. It's just a stomach virus or something."

"Kara, look. Your hearing has improved. You can move us out of the way." Embry said.

"I'm afraid Kara's right. It's just the flu. She must of caught off of one of the kids. She should be fine in a couple of days." Carlisle said and I grinned.

"HA! I told you so!" I said, gleefully, until I had to run for the bathroom again.

It took nearly a week before I was feeling better. On Wednesday morning, I got the call I had been dreading. Mom was coming home. During the entire conversation, Mom went on and on about how much I was going to love New York and the school she had selected for me to go to. I really doubted it. I had tried to tell her I didn't want to leave La Push, but she wouldn't listen. By the end of the call, she practically said I was going to New York no matter what. My mother would be coming for me tomorrow morning. I was to be at the airport by ten a.m. and have everything with me. We would be flying to New York an hour later. I tried everything I could think of to convince her to let me stay. I was in tears when she finally hung up on me. Said something about having a bad connection. I wasn't really listening at that point. I was too busy planning my escape. Seth…he was going to be devastated when I tell him. I didn't want to leave La Push. I wanted to stay here with Seth, Jake, Quil and Embry.

I quickly changed into my jeans and a blue t-shirt and threw Seth's old worn out hoodie on. That morning was one of those rare mornings Seth had gone home before I woke up. Then I ran out the back door, intent on finding him. Luckily, he was at home when I found him. He had answered the door. He seemed to sense my mood, since he quickly ushered me upstairs to his room, avoiding the kitchen, where his mom and Leah was. Leah scares me. She used to be like a big sister to me, but now she's bitter and mean. I honestly wish I had phased, just so I could be friends with Leah again. Once we got in his room, he jumped on his bed, pulling me down beside him. "You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked, holding me against his chest.

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to say it. "When?" He asked, his voice thick.

"Tomorrow morning." I whispered, as the tears in my eyes finally fell.

"That's…that's too soon." He said and I felt something wet hit the top of my head.

I looked up at him and my heart shattered into a million pieces. His tear filled eyes were so heartbroken, I wanted to do everything I could to make him feel better. I started sobbing; I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I was being forced away from my soul mate for who knows how long! There had to be some way I could get out of it. "Seth, let me go for two months. Once I turn eighteen, I'll come back here permanently. She can't stop me then, since dad still has primary custody and uncle Billy is listed as a legal guardian should I choose to leave my mother's." I said, softly.

"Two months? Kara, I can barely stand being away from you for two hours. I won't survive that long." Seth said, staring at me like I had grown an extra head or two.

"Seth, please try. We'll talk on the phone every single day and I'll text you every minute I can. Just try as hard as you can. And if, for some reason, I'm not here by November twenty ninth, you can come get me from New York. Please, Seth. This is our only chance. Do it for me, please?" I was practically begging with him.

He stared at me for a moment. "I should just hide you in one of those caves in the mountains. No one would ever find us and you wouldn't have to go to New York." He said, hugging me.

"Well, I'm not completely against that idea, but between the pack and the connections my mother has, we would be found and you would probably be put in jail for kidnapping me." I said, giggling.

"True. Jake would hunt us down the minute Alice or Edward caught sight of our plan." Seth said, looking thoughtful.

I nodded. "Seth, I don't want to leave." I whispered, snuggling against his warm chest.

"Then don't go."

"I have to, Seth. She can use her lawyers to get me back." I answered.

"Wouldn't that interfere with your plan?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "I had dad add something to the custody agreement before he left. 'And if, for some reason, Kara Black decides she wishes to stay with her Uncle Billy, she has the right to do so, as long as she is eighteen'. As soon as I turn eighteen, she has no legal grounds to keep me, if I don't want to be there." I explained.

He smiled slightly. "And then you'll be back here with me." He said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yup. Can we go annoy Paul for a bit? I really miss making him fly off the handle." I asked, grinning up at him.

"Let's go. If he looks like he's about to phase, you are to get out of his way. Do you understand me?" Seth said, sternly.

I nodded. "Yes, I understand, Sethy." I said, as I dragged him out of his room and out the front door.

I knew exactly where Paul was. He was sitting in front of Uncle Billy's TV., eating Uncle Billy's chips and putting his nasty feet all over Uncle Billy's coffee table. I wanted to annoy him for one last time before I left. It would be another two months before I could make him explode into a giant ball of fur.

When we got to Billy's, Paul was right where I had left him. "Hey you two. You okay, Kara? You flew out of here earlier like a bat outta hell." Paul asked, when we sat down beside him.

"I'm fine, but Pauly, I'm really going to miss you." I said, hugging him, knowing it would confuse him a little.

Paul froze, the chip in his hand halfway to his mouth. "What are you talking about, Kara? Why are you hugging me?" He asked, looking worried and slightly disgusted.

Paul and I have never been the touchy feely type of friends. We drove each other insane and fought all the time, but we were still pretty tight. The past two months and his impending marriage to my cousin had made us better friends than back in the day when I had really lived in La Push. I was actually going to miss him this time.

I laughed, removed my arms from around him and said "It's nothing, Pauly."

He stared at him, the confusion clear in his dark eyes. "Karebear, tell me." He whined.

I shook my head no. "I don't wanna tell you. It's the worse thing ever." I said, frowning.

The realization dawned on Paul's face as he figured out what I meant. "When did she call?" He asked, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Earlier, just before I ran out of here. She'll be here tomorrow morning." I replied, sighing, as my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, Karebear. You'll be back here before you know it. Unless, you two plan on running off together." Paul said, eyeing us carefully.

"We didn't even think of that." Seth said, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Paul blanched. "Jake and Embry will kill me if you two run off and I didn't stop you." He said.

"Well, Seth, want to go to Vegas?" I asked, grinning.

"Sure. I'll go pack our bags and we can leave in an hour." Seth said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I snickered at Paul's expression. When Seth moved to go to my room, he panicked and said "Seth, don't do it! Jake, Quil and Embry will murder you! Edward and Bella would go after you!"

"So? Those two nearly ran off to Vegas themselves." I pointed out, while Paul was still freaking out.

"Sethy, I'll come help you." I said, quickly running off to my room.

"KARA! SETH! STOP!" Paul screamed, running after us.

We were sitting on my bed, waiting for him to run into my room. There was a loud crash and we heard Paul swearing up a storm. Seth and I exchanged looks and started laughing at him. Then we went to check on him. "Paul, what did you break?" I demanded, shooting him a dark glare.

"I tripped over the coffee table. Jake's going to kill me." He replied, from his position on the floor, the shattered remains of the coffee table underneath him.

"Yeah, Jakey's going to murder you. There was a picture of Nessie sitting on that table." I said, grinning.

"Come on, Paul. Get up, so we can get this mess cleaned up before Billy and Jake get back." Seth said, offering Paul his hand.

Seth pulled Paul to his feet and I surveyed the damage. "Paul, you're bleeding and you've got glass in the cuts. Let me get the glass out before you heal." I said, as I started picking glass shards out of the cuts on his back.

He yelped every time I pulled one out. It was rather funny, hearing a big werewolf freaking over a few pieces of glass. When I finally finished, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and to throw away the blood covered glass. I heard Jake and Billy enter the house and snickered. Paul was in so much trouble now. Maybe Billy would kick him out? One could only hope he did. "Where's Kara?" I heard Jake ask, the panic in his voice barely noticeable.

"Bathroom. She was washing Paul's blood off of her hands." Seth answered.

I walked back into the living room and found the boys standing around the ruined coffee table. "Not to worry, Jake. I didn't try to make Paul explode this time. He did it all on his own this time." I said, grinning.

Jake simply rolled his eyes and said "I'm sure you didn't egg him on."

"Kara and Seth are planning to run away to Vegas!" Paul exclaimed, pointing at us.

I glared at Paul, though I wasn't being serious. "Ok, so maybe Seth and I did egg him on, but he broke the table all by himself. Seth and I were in my room when that happened." I said.

The guys were ganging up on Seth, oblivious to my words. "Hey, we were just kidding about that! Paul suggested it and we just went along with it to make him explode into a fur ball." I said, quickly moving in front of Seth, who nodded in agreement.

Jake smacked Paul in the back of the head. "Idiot! Why'd you go and suggest Vegas to her? You know how Kara is when she's upset." Jake said, while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jakey, can't you ever be nice to me for, like, two minutes?" I demanded, tears welling up in my eyes.

Everyone froze, except for uncle Billy and Seth, who knew why I was upset. Seth wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on the top of my head. The other members of the pack had never seen me cry. "Aunt Yoko called, didn't she?" Jake asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

I nodded, though it didn't really matter. The look on Seth's face told them everything they needed to know. "Kara, you are always welcome to come back. This is your home no matter where your mother takes you." Billy said, smiling.

I grinned and nodded in agreement. My grin faded as I thought of the days leading up to my birthday. New York was not going to be fun. I turned and stalked off to my room. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know Seth was following me. I sighed and threw myself on my bed. .

So, maybe I was wrong. Seth hadn't followed me. Jakey had. "Jake, can you leave Seth and me alone for the rest of the day? I want to spend as much time with him as I can." I asked, softly.

I knew he was probably reluctant to do what I asked, but he would understand. I was leaving for who knows how long. "Please, Jakey?" I asked, pleading with him.

He sighed and said "Fine. I'm going to the Cullen's. Quil, go relieve Embry from patrol."

I heard Quil groan and giggled. Seth choose that moment to enter my room. "Sethy, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked, smiling, while Jake shook his head in annoyance.

"The same thing we do every night, Kara. Try and take over the world!*" Seth replied, grinning.

Our eyes met and we busted out laughing. "You two are perfect for each other. Almost like Harry and Ginny." Jake said, rolling his eyes at our dorkyness.

I stared up at my cousin. "Did you just make a Harry Potter reference? Jacob Black, you've finally joined me on the dark side!" I said, grinning excitedly.

Jacob froze and said "No! I'm going to go see Nessie."

Then he fled from my room, dragging the rest of the pack with him. "Kara, you are pure evil." Seth said, hugging me.

"I know. I just don't understand why he doesn't like Harry Potter. He's read all the books, seen the movies…" Seth cut off my rant with a kiss.

I melted into his arms and stayed there the rest of the night. I knew tomorrow would change everything. I didn't want to leave La Push or Seth. I wish I didn't have to wait until my birthday to return. Hell, I wouldn't leave I if I had the choice. La Push was my home and Seth was my soul mate.

The next morning, it was sunny out. I stared out my window wondering if the weather was mocking me. Seriously? Sunshine and warmth on the worst day of my life? It was like some cruel joke Paul would've pulled on me when we were younger. I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I leaned into his embrace and said "Will you come to the airport with us?"

I felt his nod and knew he was trying not to cry. I already had tears streaming down my cheeks, so early in the morning. I vaguely wondered if my mother even cared about me. She should've heard the desperation in my voice as I begged her to let me stay in La Push. I sighed and said "Jake's got my stuff in the car."

Again, Seth nodded. I curiously wondered why he wasn't speaking. I knew he didn't want me to see him cry again, but he normally would never shut up. I turned around and was shocked to find Embry hugging me. Not Seth. It was Embry. He had finally made an appearance. "I'm sorry, Karebear. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. It wasn't even your fault." He said, hugging me tight.

"It's alright, Embry. I understand. Knowing me, I would've gotten angry like that too." I said, hugging him back.

"This is so weird. I've thought of you as my sister before this, but it's weird now. You're my little sister and I nearly killed you." Embry said, his voice soft.

"Embry, seriously, stop saying that. You've apologized everyday sine then. Everything's fine. I didn't get hurt. I should've waited for Jake to tell you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Kara, why are you being so calm about this? If Seth and the others hadn't gotten there when they did, you would be…" He trailed off.

I sighed and said "I wasn't hurt, Embry, so there isn't a reason to be upset with you. I was more worried about you. You're my best friend…err, brother. I can't stay mad at you. I've never been able to stay mad at you for longer than an hour."

"Kara, seriously I could've killed you." He said, staring at me in surprise.

"And so could Seth, Jake, Quil, Paul, and the Cullens." I retorted, shooting him a dark look.

He paused and said "Seth's waiting for you."

I nodded and hugged him again. Then I fled the room, searching for Seth. I found him sitting on the couch by Jake and Paul. "We should be going now. Don't want to keep Aunt Yoko waiting." Jacob said and he ushered the five of us out to the car.

The Cullens had been kind enough to lend us Emmett's Jeep. The four of them would barely fit into Jacob's Rabbit. I would've been squished to death in the backseat. That would have been a horrible four hour ride. I jumped into the back and pulled Seth next to me. Quil claimed the front seat, while Jake got behind the wheel. Embry climbed in beside me. The Jeep roared to life and we were soon on our way. The entire way to the airport, I was snuggled against Seth. Halfway there, we stopped at the diner we had eaten at when I had first came back to La Push. I ordered the same thing and picked at my cheese burger. Seth and Embry growled at that waiter dude.

When we finally arrived at the airport, Seth, Embry, and Quil followed me into the terminal, while Jake parked the Jeep. We headed for the place my mother said she would be waiting. I dreaded seeing her again. She was waiting for us. She waved us over to where her luggage was sitting. "Kara, sweetie, how was La Push?" She asked, though I know she didn't care.

She hated La Push. "It was fine, mother." I replied, sighing softly.

I wrapped my hand around Seth's and said "Mother, this is Seth Clearwater. He's my boyfriend."

She froze for a moment. I frowned at her reaction. I bet she wasn't expecting this. She sighed and said "Hello, Seth. You're Sue's son, correct?"

Seth nodded and said "Yes, ma'm."

"Flight 394 to New York is now boarding rows A through G." A voice on the loudspeaker announced.

"That's us, Kara. Say your goodbyes and come along." My mother said , gathering her carry on and purse.

I nodded, turning to my cousins and brother. "I guess I'll see you three around. Jake, tell Paul I'm actually going to miss him. Make sure you get a picture of his expression for me. That should be a laugh. Quilly, give Clare bear a big hug for me. Embry, make sure you keep them in line and out of trouble, alright? I know how those two are." I said, hugging each one of them.

I turned to Seth, smiling slightly. I hugged him tightly and said "I'm going to miss you so much, Sethy. I love you more than anything in the world and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. I love you more than you know. You'd better come back or I'll go to New York and get you myself." Seth said, hugging me.

I grinned and said "I highly doubt Jake and Leah will let you go out of state by yourself, but I appreciate the thought."

He chuckled. "True, but if I could find a way around them, you know I would."

"Kara, we have to go now." My mother said, loudly.

"Bye, Seth. I love you." I said, softly.

"I love you, too." He said, crashing his lips against mine.

I enjoyed the feel of his lips against mine. Without warning, Seth was being pulled away from me. "Kara, Aunt Yoko is waiting for you. You've got to go." Jake said, holding Seth back.

"Alright. Bye, guys. Bye, Seth." I said, as my mother grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

The flight to New York was horrible. My mother ranted on and on about my behavior in the air port. Said it was inappropriate. I really didn't care. The only positive thing about the flight was the picture Jake sent me of Paul's expression. It was priceless, though I didn't really feel like laughing. I remained silent through most of the trip; I was hurting and my mother was completely oblivious to it.

The apartment where my mother stayed was large and filled with expensive and very breakable things. My room was the size of Uncle Billy's living room, kitchen, and the twins' room combined. It was so big. I really didn't like it. I wanted my small room back. Laying on my bed was a set of school uniforms, similar to the ones on those Japanese anime shows myself, Brady and Collin liked to watch (Sadly, this was the only thing those two _creatures_ and I had in common. Mostly, because they had the uncut Japanese versions and had no idea what was going on). "You start school tomorrow at St. Lobelia Preparatory. I expect you to do well there. Those are your uniforms. I tried to match your classes, but not all of them are taught at St. Lobelia's, so I chose the ones I deemed fit for you to be in." My mother said, standing in the doorway of my room.

I nodded, wrinkling my nose at the uniforms. I've never attended a school that required uniforms and this one had a skirt with it. The top was a white button down shirt with a red and black scarf tie. It vaguely reminded me of a Sailor Scout uniform from Sailor Moon. The blazer was a simple navy blue color with a red crest on it. The skirt was shorter than what I would ever wear in public, but since when do I ever wears skirts? Never. There were also navy blue knee high socks and a pair of black Mary Jane's lying on top of my trunk. Since when do I have a trunk? I shook my head, deciding it was something my mother had added to the room.

"You should go to bed now. You have to get up early to prepare for your day." My mother said, as she headed for her room, or possibly her study.

As soon as I heard her door close, I pulled out my cell phone and called Seth, who didn't answer. I frowned, hoping he was alright. I really hoped he wasn't out picking a fight with any vampires. The thought of him fighting something that strong frightened me. Embry better keep an eye on him or there'd be hell to pay when I escaped this prison.

I sighed and decided to take a shower. Maybe Seth was out on patrol or something. I quickly showered and got dressed in my pajamas, which consisted of Seth's giant worn out hoodie, a tank top, and my Happy Bunny pajama pants. I then got in bed, cell phone in hand. I wanted to talk to Seth before I went to sleep. I sent him a text letting him know I was alright and that I loved him. Sleep soon overcame me and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and headed for the kitchen. I was starving and needed something to eat before I could even begin to function for the day. My mother was already up, sitting at the bar, reading the newspaper and working on her lab top. I eyed her warily, wondering what sort of lecture I would get today. She looked up and said "Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?"

I nodded and said "'Morning, mother."

She looked me up and down and asked "Have you gotten taller?"

I looked down at my pajama bottoms and noticed there was at least three inches of skin showing. When I brought these pants, they were way too long for me. I could walk on the hems. I shrugged and said "They were too long for me when I brought them."

She furrowed her brow and said "Your uniforms are going to be the wrong size. I'll order you some new ones."

She stood up, coffee and lab top in hand. Hugging me, she said "Kara, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. I'm just really tired. Jetlag, you know?" I replied, not really understanding what she was saying.

"Stay home today. I'll call the school and tell them you'll start next week. You need a new uniform. What did Billy feed you up there? Chicken laced with Human Growth Hormones?" She asked, looking startled.

I rolled my eyes and said "No, mother. He didn't feed me anything with steroids in it. Everything he cooked was organic, or everything Emily cooked, since Uncle Billy can't cook."

She eyed me again and said "If you're sure, but you're nearly as tall as Jacob and the boys. I'm certain you were only 5'5 when I last saw you."

I nodded and said "I'm probably just hitting a growth spurt, Mother. Oh, I had a stomach bug a few days ago."

"Call the office if you start feeling sick. I'll send Jasmine over with some lunch for you." She said, and she was out the door.

I nodded and headed for the fridge. Finally, I could get something to eat. I pulled out the milk and made a peanut butter sandwich. Then, I searched for some cereal. I was starving! After the cereal, I froze, realizing I had eaten more than what I would normally eat in one sitting. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I quickly dialed Jake's number, but he didn't answer. I left a message telling him to call me ASAP. I then tried Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Sam. No one answered. I left each of them a frantic message, hoping one of them would check their messages.

Then I remembered I had Paul's number in my phone and tried to call him. "Hello?" He answered, his voice rough and thick with sleep, causing me to jump for joy.

"Paul! Thank God someone finally answered their phone! I really need to talk to one of you right now!" I said, frantically.

"Karebear, do you not know what time it is here? I was asleep." He growled.

I paused, realizing how late it was in Washington. "Well, I think I might be close to phasing and I sort of need to talk to someone." I said, crossly.

That seemed to wake him up. "Oh shit, Kara. I knew we shouldn't have let you leave. I'll go find Jake and Seth." Paul said, as I heard a loud crash.

He clearly fell out of his bed. I repressed a snicker, grateful he was trying to help me. "Just hurry. Is something going on? Cause I've called just about everyone in the pack and no one answered. I was starting to get worried till you answered." I asked, curiously.

I heard him pause, like he was deciding whither or not to tell me. "Listen, Kara, it isn't easy for a wolf be away from his imprint. We're worried about Seth, that's all." He said, evasively.

"You don't sound too worried." I retorted, suddenly feeling depressed and sick all at the same time.

"I am worried about him, but he's not in my pack. Everyone you called is either with him, trying to keep him from running to New York or on patrol. Sam picked up a new trail and the Cullen's didn't recognize it. We're hoping whatever it is decided to haul tail out of here when he noticed the giant wolves running around." Paul replied.

It sounded like he was running, which I didn't doubt he was. I just wished he would hurry up. "Paul, seriously, I'm not feeling so hot right now. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Just call me whenever you guys figure things out." I said, laying down on my bed and curling up into a ball.

"Kara! No, stay awake. Jake's right here." I heard Paul say.

"Kara, what's going on? Are you alright?" Jake asked, worry filling his voice.

"Fine. Just sick. Just over reacted." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Kara, if you really are phasing, you need to keep your self calm and don't get upset about anything. Just until we can get you back here, ok? Don't do anything stupid." Jake said.

"Alright, Jakey. I'm going to sleep now. Tell Seth I love him." I mumbled, hanging up the phone and falling asleep.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been like this for days." I heard my mother say.

"It looks like she had a relapse. You said she mentioned having a stomach bug before she came here, right? . She needs plenty of rest and fluids. What was her temperature before you gave her that fever reducer?" A man answered.

"Nearly 102.4. It had increased over the past four days." She replied.

"She should be fine by Thursday, but she shouldn't go to school till Monday, just incase. Make sure she takes that medicine." He said.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing my mother and a guy in a white lab coat. I assume he was a doctor. "Kara, sweetie. You're awake. How are you feeling?" My mother asked, looking worried.

"Sore." I replied, my throat dry and scratchy.

She handed me a glass of water. I quickly emptied the glass and handed it back to her. "Sam and Emily are here. Did you know they were coming to New York for Emily's birthday?" My mother asked, curiously.

I shook my head. "Didn't know." I answered.

"Well, they wanted to see you. They're waiting in the living room. I'll send them in, if you want." She said.

I nodded. I wanted to see Sam and Emily. Maybe I could convince Emily to make me some of her homemade chicken noodle soup. She left the room and Sam and Emily appeared in the doorway. "Hey, kiddo. You feel alright?" Sam asked, as Emily stood back a bit.

I made a face at him and asked "What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday. You've been here nearly a week." Emily replied.

"So, all mighty Alpha. What is your opinion?" I asked, curiously.

Sam had been studying me intently, which was slightly unnerving. "I think you were just about to phase when you left La Push, but it seems to have slowed down. I need to have a talk with Jacob. He really should've said something to me about this. That wasn't a stomach bug you had. Be careful, Kara. As long as you're not around any leeches, you shouldn't phase, but you need to keep your temper in check." Sam said, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Guess that explains why I moved Jake out of way when he tried to maul Seth." I said.

"When was that?" Sam asked, sharply.

"Like, the second day I was in La Push." I answered, dreading his answer.

"If you see a cold one around here, call me, Jake, Edward, Carlisle, Seth, or Paul. We'll get you out of here as quickly as we can." Sam said.

I nodded, yawning. "We should go. You must be tired." Emily said, smiling at me.

"Bye Emily, Fearless Leader." I said, as I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, I felt loads better. I got up and stretched, heading for the bathroom. I needed a shower. Once I finished in there, I wondered back into my room for a change of clothes. I dressed in a clean pair of pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. I then headed for the kitchen, intent on finding food.

The apartment was empty. I found a bowl of soup in the fridge. I pulled it out and heated it up. While it was in the microwave, I went searching for my phone. I found it under my pillow. I grabbed my charger and went back to the kitchen. I fixed my phone, then got my soup out of the microwave. I had to wait for my phone to turn on, so I picked up the newspaper and read. There had been a murder two days ago, similar to the ones in Seattle nearly a year ago. I tensed, knowing it was probably a vampire. I sighed as my phone started going crazy. When it finally stopped ringing, I had 131 text messages, 204 missed calls and 89 voice messages. I just stared at the numbers. I had a feeling most of them were from Seth and Jake. I settled down with my soup and began to read the texts.

Half of them were from Seth. They were all along the lines of "_I miss you. I love you." _The ones from Jake said "_Answer your phone_" and _"I'm sending Edward to get you if you don't text me back"_, while the single message from Paul said "_Are you still alive? Do I need to go over there and wake your ass up? You're worse than Leah is with her cell_". That one made me laugh, so I replied _Yes, Paul. I'm still alive. You don't have to come to NYC. You'd probably explode into a ball of fur on the subway. :P. _

I laughed, imagining him on the subway. It would be like in The Incredible Hulk when they decide not to take the subway because they were afraid he'd go Hulk on the train. Five minutes later, my phone rang. Paul had actually replied. _This is the first we've heard from you in almost two weeks and you text me? What about Seth? Poor guy's been driving me insane since I was the one to talk to you last._

I paused and quickly sent a text off to Seth letting him know I was alright. _Sorry, but your text made me lol, so I had to reply to it. Feel loved._

_Glad to be of service. Rach says hi__._

_HEY RACHEL! ;)_

_You're so weird Karebear. I don't know how you and Rach are even related. I can see you and Jake being family. You both are weird._

_I resent that! I am not weird…fine I am weird! But you are too! Which one of us explodes into a ball of fur when provoked?_

_Touché. You win this round, but the war is far from over, Karebear._

_Thank you, Fifi. ROFLMAO! YOUR FACE WHEN JAKE TOLD YOU I MISSED YOU WAS EPIC!_

_FIFI? What the hell is that? And how the hell did you get a picture of that?_

_Yes, Fifi. You're a dog, so you need a doggy name. Jake took a pic of it and sent it to me. Duh._

Seth called right then, so I had to pause my battle with Paul. "Hey, Sethy. Do me a favor and smack Paul up side the head for me? Also, can you get the pack to call him Fifi from now on?" I said, when I answered, grinning wickedly.

"Kara! Are you alright? What happened? I thought Paul had done something to you!" Seth exclaimed, frantically.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just a little sick. I passed out when I was talking to Paul and Jake. Guess I relapsed." I replied, trying to calm him down.

I heard a loud smack and knew Paul had just entered the room. I snickered, hoping Paul didn't kill Seth. "Tell Fifi I said hello. He seems to be in a good mood." I said, laughing, as Seth relayed my message to Paul.

"Have you seen the news yet?" Jake asked. I guess he had taken the phone from Seth.

"Yeah. There's a murderer loose. They said it was similar to the killings in Seattle about a year ago." I replied, sighing.

"Be careful, Kara. You smell like us and the Cullens'. I know Alice gave you some clothes. If this really is a vampire, you need to be extremely careful. Don't do anything to draw attention to your self. Don't go out at night. Keep your phone with you. Edward can hear your thoughts clearly. He and Leah will come get you if something happens." Jake said.

"Why can't Seth or Embry come get me?" I asked.

"Because Edward and Leah are the fastest runners between the two of us." Jake replied.

"Fine." I said, sighing.

"Remember what Sam told you? Call us if you think you're about to phase and start running towards Central Park. Hide out there. We'll get you. Don't freak out. Hopefully, you'll be like Seth and look more like a big puppy." Jake said and there was a loud smack.

I laughed, knowing Seth had punched Jacob for the puppy comment. "Don't worry about me, Jake. I can take care of myself." I said, grinning.

"Kara, Fifi hit me." Seth whined, when he finally got back on the line.

"I'm sorry, Sethy. I'll kiss it all better soon." I said, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"I wish we didn't let you leave. We should've hid out in the mountains or gone to Vegas." Seth said, sighing sadly.

"I know we should have, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Just one month and two weeks to go till I can escape. Can you believe it? She's got me going to this prep school. It requires a uniform. With a freaking skirt!" I exclaimed, pouting.

"What kind of uniform, Kara? Sailor Moon, Ouran, or Yugioh?" Brady asked, excitedly.

They must have finally put me on speaker phone. "It's like a cross between Sailor Moon and the Ouran boy's uniform. The shirt is like a sailor uniform and the blazer looks like Ouran's uniform. It's pretty cute." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"That's awesome! Send us pictures." Collin demanded.

"Someone please smack those two pervs. I will not send you two pictures of me in my uniform. I don't even have a uniform right now, actually." I said, remembering mine was too small.

"Why don't you have your uniform, Kara?" Jake asked, curiously.

"It was too small. Mother had to order me a new one. I guess I finally hit my growth spurt." I replied.

There was silence on the other end. "Did I make you guys speechless?" I asked, laughing.

"Kara, please be careful." Jake said.

I scowled and said "I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

"Karebear, seriously, don't explode into a ball of fur till we get you back in La Push." Paul said, as I yawned.

"Methinks it's time for a nap. I'll talk to you guys later. Seth, take your phone off speaker." I said, as I walked back to my room.

"Kara, are you sure you're alright?" Seth asked, as I sat on my bed.

"I feel better, but I hate being here. I want to go home." I said, sighing.

"Kara, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you when I can't get to you right away." Seth said, quietly.

"Sethy, don't worry. I promise to remain calm and to watch out for leeches." I said, lying down on my pillow.

"If you need anything, call me. Please be careful." He said, his voice soft and sad.

"I will. I promise. I love you, Seth." I said, smiling slightly.

"I love you too, Kara." He said and I knew he was grinning.

We ended the call as I crawled back into bed. I slowly fall asleep, dreaming of being reunited with Seth, my own personal space heater.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

It greatly pains me to announce that my updates will not be coming anytime soon. My laptop (along with my textbooks, TI-83, wallet, car keys, and mp3 player…basically my entire book bag) was stolen while I was at school a couple weeks ago. I have almost everything saved on a memory stick, but nothing is as up to date as what was actually on my laptop. Currently, I am hand writing nearly everything (continuing from where I left off with the docs on the memory stick). I also have to fight with my siblings and mother for computer time. Don't worry. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories. Truth is, I was actually in the middle of finishing the new chapters for A Bond that cannot be Broken, Hermione vs. the Twins, and It Wasn't Planned when this horrid act occurred. I was told there is no hope for getting any of what was in my book bag, including the actual book bag, though I'm still holding out hope. Please bear with me, as I am trying to get those chapters done. I'm very sorry.

Sincerely,

Angelofmusic7991


End file.
